CORAZON DE MELON
by hadita-lp
Summary: a sakura no le faltan aspiraciones,pero ninguna de ellas consiste en ser camarera.desgraciademente sakura kinomoto es camarera.Justo cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ir peor llega un nuevo mozo extranjero que viene decidido a conquistarla...


**CORAZÓN DE MELON **

**By: **

**HADITA-LP**

**PROLOGO**

(Sakura)

Ese sonido irritante seguía y seguía aumentando de volumen y molestándome. Hasta que saque uno de mis brazos por debajo de la sabana y toque todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa de luz hasta que di con mi celular y lo atendí.

— ¡Sakura!..Se puede saber donde estas! —dijo mi prima tomoyo—.Se suponía que hoy tenias que estar en el café más temprano para cubrir mi turno.

—fuck!..Yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo hoy, todo es por tu culpa tomoyo, y lo sabes.

Tomoyo Daidouji es mi prima y mejor amiga .Es una muy buena persona, la verdad. Siempre está de buen humor. Sólo hay dos cosas de ella que me molestan especialmente: siempre se entera de todo antes que yo y siempre me arregla citas espantosas.

— ¿perdón? En 10 años que nos conocemos es la primera vez que te pido que me ayudes —me dijo. Aunque yo sabía que todo lo había hecho con una única razón…que yo me quedara toda la mañana sola con el nuevo mozo del café en el que ambas trabajamos

—Está bien tomoyo —dije—. ¿A qué hora llega el nuevo?— dije mientras salía de mi cama e iba rumbo a la cocina de mi pequeño departamento

—creo que a las 9 —dijo dudosa—. ¿recuerdas todo lo que te conté sobre el anoche?

—lo único que recuerdo es que es extranjero.

—¡Oh por dios! Te invite a cenar para contarte todo sobre él y tu no recuerdas absolutamente nada.

Bueno, la verdad, no me acuerdo de nada solo de muchas botellas de alcohol... Nunca había tenido una buena tolerancia al alcohol y creo que eso lo demostré muy bien la noche anterior.

—¡Puedes dejar de gritar y volver de una vez a la cama!—Reconocí la voz de Eriol al instante—eriol me está llamando debo colgar…no llegues tarde.

Luego de esa conversación, desayune y me fui a bañar.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Aquella mañana se me había hecho tarde, para variar, pero es que ayer había llegado a Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo. Y no había podido evitar quedarme despierto hasta muy avanzada la noche, pensando en el montón de cosas que había dejado atrás al decidir tomar un trabajo no muy bien pago en uno de los cafés que tiene mi familia. Me pasé gran parte de ese tiempo buscando en el diario algún departamento porque con mi nuevo sueldo no iba a poder seguir viviendo en hoteles como siempre lo eh hecho

Cuando me levanté, como siempre no tuve tiempo de desayunar prácticamente nada, salvo un par de galletas y medio vaso de jugo de manzana, y después salí corriendo porque no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo , aunque sabia que no me podían echar porque yo soy el hijo del dueño .Al salir me encontré con un dia lluvioso asique decidí ir corriendo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar? El café estaba total y completamente cerrado, al ver mi reloj me fije el horario, eran las 9.00 eso significaba que había llegado a tiempo pero al parecer el estúpido que tenia que abrirlo se había olvidado o quedado dormido. Asique me quede bajo la lluvia esperando que alguien viniera y me abriera de una buena vez la maldita puerta.

(Sakura)

Se me había hecho muy tarde eran las diez de la mañana y todavía no llegaba el maldito bus. Y como si fuera poco estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

En lo único que pensaba era en el pobre hombre que tenía que estar esperándome.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Diez y media de la mañana y seguía mojándome ,cuando estaba decidido a irme apareció una muchacha de no mas de 21 años ,pelo castaño mojado ,ojos color verde(mi favorito)y una remera blanca pegada a su muy buen cuerpo y un jean oscuro.

**

* * *

**

Notas de Hada-lp

: Bueno, este es el primer capitulo y ya se que es muy corto…pero bue salió así y si lo continuaba me iba a quedar muy largo. Obviamente, esta historia es principalmente es principalmente un Sakura x Shaoran, pero habrá más parejas en medio.

Me gustaría saber su opinión!

Saludos a todos… ¡y dejen reviews!


End file.
